Problem: To visit his grandmother, Kevin takes a motorcycle 7.04 kilometers and a car 6.6 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 52.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Kevin's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Kevin travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on car = total distance. ${7}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Kevin travels 13.64 kilometers in total.